


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: You and Minhyuk had been friends since childhood until he chose someone else. He knows he messed up but how is he gonna fix things?
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Snow was falling softly outside, you were burrowed down under the comforter, fast asleep. 

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

You attempt to burrow deeper into the bedding, trying to block out the noise.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Slowly, you open your eyes, unsure of what woke you. You feel around the bedside table until you find your phone, illuminating the screen and blinding yourself. 3:18 AM, then you heard it again. Tapping and then singing, bad singing.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
C’mon, let’s go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It’s like you’ve gone away!  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we’re not  
I wish you’d tell me why_

You get up and make your way to the window. There, down in the middle of your front yard was none other than Lee Minhyuk, singing your favorite Frozen song. You watch him stumble around, appearing to look for something. He seems to find what he was looking for as he shoots back into a standing position, swaying a bit. Clearly he’d been drinking before coming to visit tonight, you hoped he hadn’t drove himself here.

Tap. 

You jump slightly, startled by the rock hitting the window, “Lee Minhyuk, what are you doing?!” you call, opening the window. 

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?”_ He sings to you. _“It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”_

“No! Are you crazy? Go away Minhyuk.” 

_“Okay bye,”_ except he doesn’t leave. No instead he launched into the second verse, loudly. You try to shush him from the window but he only gets louder.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue,  
I’ve started talking to  
The pictures on the wall_

“Hang in there Joan,” Minhyuk nearly yells. You quickly throw on socks, shoes and your coat to run outside. 

“Yah, would you knock it off? It’s 3AM, people are trying to sleep.”

“Not until you talk to me,” he says, slurring slightly and trying to gather enough snow to begin making the base of the snowman. He ends up losing his balance and falling on his knees. 

“Why do I need to talk to you? You haven’t spoken to me in over a year, so tell me why I need to speak to you now?”

He doesn’t answer you right away, just continues to hum and roll the snow into a ball. “We used to do this all the time, you remember? Play in the snow as kids until our noses were red and shoes soaked through. Our moms would have to yell for us to come back in before we froze to death,” he continues to reminisce about your shared childhood.

_It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Watching the hours tick by…  
(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

“Minhyuk, why are you here? You made it clear you didn’t want to see me anymore.” He looks up at you and smiles but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Please, just build one last snowman with me? I didn’t know our last one would be our last…” he trailed off. 

“Minhyuk…” 

“Please and then I’ll disappear if that’s what you really want.” You know that he won’t give up until you say yes so you just begin creating the body of the snowman. You work in silence for the most part, Minhyuk occasionally humming or singing lowly, content for now that your building the snowman. You can feel the way he glances at you every few minutes, like he’s making sure you’re still there.

Minhyuk is stealing glances because he’s afraid you’ll really send him away and never see him again. He knew he messed up big time and he wanted to fix it, he just didn’t know how to start. He had gone out with some friends tonight, drank enough that his walls came down and he started thinking about you again. The thought of you and what he had ruined drove him to drink more. That had led him to deciding that building a snowman in the middle of the night with you was what he needed to do to fix things.

Before either of you realizes, you're finished. He's a bit lopsided and sad looking if you were honest. You're freezing, inside and out, and just wanted to crawl back in your bed, hiding there until your heart heals. You can't bring yourself to say goodbye so instead you say, "Goodnight."

_Elsa, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage, " and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?_

Minhyuk waits with bated breath once he finishes the last verse of the song, you had stopped at the top of the steps.

"What?" You ask incredulously, "Have each other?" You turn to face him finally and his heart breaks again, he can tell you're fighting tears. "We don't have each other. We're nothing anymore, you chose her over me. You ended our friendship for her!"

"I couldn't love you both," he yells. You scoff, comeback ready but he beats you to it and any reply you had died on your tongue, "I couldn't be in love with you and be with her. And I didn't want to ruin what we had," he says softly.

Of all the things you would have expected him to say that didn't even make the list. You stare at him with wide eyes, trying to wrap your head around what he just said. Minutes go by before either of you say anything.

"Please say-" 

"How long?" It's not what you meant to ask, it just slipped out. Minhyuk meets your eyes trying to gauge your feelings before he decides to risk everything, figuring he can't screw up much more than he already had.

"Since I was 12." Your breath gets stuck in your throat and then you're moving, down to the steps and across the yard until your head is pressed against his chest, hands clutching the front of his coat, tears streaming down your face.

Minhyuk froze the movement you came towards him, sure that you were about to tell him to get lost but then you were pressed against him. It takes his brain exactly 11 seconds to catch up to everything and he wraps his arms you, tightly like he has no intention of letting you go again. 

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. I hate you," but there's no heat in your words and Minhyuk truly smiles for the first time in a long time.

_1 year later, 1:37AM_

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

You look away from your screen towards your bedroom window, waiting. 

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Shaking your head you get up, slipping your slippers on along the way. There in your front yard is none other than Lee Minhyuk, best friend and quite possibly the love of your life. He sees you in the window and begins to sing,

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Author's Note:**

> Aish I don't know what happened to this one. It was supposed to be cute and fluffy tipsy bf!Minhyuk not this.


End file.
